A gift for you
by akanemori
Summary: [Drabble] kejadian-kejadian saat ultah Akashi "Kise, apa warna kesukaanmu?" "Biru—yang ga redup tapi," A birthday fic for Akashi Seijuurou Birthday


A/N: telat. Ya, saya telat membuat fiksi ini :""D

Selamat ulang tahun buat raja kece kita—nan pendek—ini. kemarin buat Tetsuya mati, sekarang buat Akashi mati—/ga!

Ok, selamat membaca, minna-san ;D

* * *

**A gift for you**

**Karakter di fiksi ini bukan punya aka. Tentu saja produk, seri dalam fiksi ini juga bukan punya aka. Kesamaan nama, keadaan, ide cerita, tempat dan lain-lain tidak lebih dari kebetulan saja.**

* * *

'Bertarunglah Dragon Ball—'

Kise melirik ke jam dinding rumahnya. Tepat pukul satu malam. Siapa yang mengirim pesan malam-malam seperti ini—bahkan managernya sendiri tidak pernah membangunkannya diatas jam sebelas malam.

**From: Akashicchi**

**[Datanglah ke rumahku. Setengah dua. malam ini juga.]**

Kise meringis. Mimpi buruk masih berlanjut saja ya? Demi semua majalah Mai-chan milik Daiki, ia harus berangkat sekarang juga.

* * *

**Satu—pesta?**

"Halo, Kise-kun." Suara monoton menyapa Kise di stasiun—"Kurokocchi! Munculah dengan cara yang normal-ssu!" ya, terima kasih Tetsuya, berkat kau manik Kise bisa sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Ini sudah senormal yang aku bisa, Kise-kun" setidaknya hilangkan ekspresi datarmu. Itu sudah normal.

"Yah, terserahlah… ah! Kurokocchi juga dapat E-mail dari Akashicchi?" Kise mengalihkan topik. Sungguh, ia gagal paham sama wajah datar Kuroko.

"Seandainya aku tidak mendapatkan E-mail itu, aku tidak akan berada di stasiun semalam ini, Kise-kun" Kuroko menggosok hidungnya. Pukul satu malam adalah saat dimana suhu sedang menurun drastis. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou memang merupakan teman—ralat, raja—yang benar-benar kejam.

Sekejam apa? Ya, bayangkan saja seorang ayah yang memaksa anaknya menikah dengan seorang duda demi kepentingan bisnis—tidak nyambung memang.

"Memangnya ada apa di rumahnya Akashicchi?" Kise menggerutu ketika angin dingin menerpa wajah modelnya. Gila, ini sih sama saja seperti membunuh mereka secara perlahan.

"Undangan pesta."

Alih-alih undangan pesta, itu justru lebih mirip undangan menuju kematian.

* * *

**Dua—dingin dan modus**

"Kurokocchi, dingin-ssu," Kise merapatkan jaketnya. Ia sedikit mendekat ke Kuroko. Karena Kuroko adalah anak yang tangkas dan cepat tanggap, ia menghindar satu meter dari Kise.

"Dingin jauh lebih baik daripada dekat denganmu, Kise-kun" Ouch, Kuroko. That's hurt. "Hidoi-ssu! Setidaknya pinjamkan syalmu, Kurokocchi.."

Kuroko menghela nafas sembari memberikan syalnya. Sebelum syal rajutan itu berpindah tangan, sebuah gunting merah melesat memotong jarak diantara kedua tangan tersebut. Kise harlem shake ditempat.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu menyentuh Tetsuya, Ryouta?" ah, beri sambutan kepada raja merah beserta dayang ijo-ungu dibelakangnya. "T-tapi aku kedinginan-ssu" Kise nyinyir, sang raja hanya menyeringai.

"Bilang saja mau modus, dasar kuning"

* * *

**Tiga—mudah**

"Ah, iya, Akashicchi kenapa bisa ada disini?! Bukannya seharusnya di Kyoto? Dan kenapa malah Akashicchi yang kesini?!" Kise heboh sendiri, menunjuk-nunjuk Akashi bagai menunjuk alien.

Satu gestur menggunting udara, Kise menjadi anak yang sopan, santun, dan berbudi pekerti. Sungguh terbalik dengan sikapnya tadi. "Karena aku merupakan sahabat yang baik, setelah dipikir-pikir apa salahnya menjemput sahabat-sahabat dan Tetsuya disini?" itu hanya alasan, coret kata 'sahabat-sahabat dan' jika ingin mengetahui arti sebenarnya.

"Aomine-kun belum datang…" Kuroko mengabsen satu-persatu temannya. "Paling dia masih tidur, nanodayo," dalam hati, Midorima mempertanyakan nyali pemuda redup tersebut.

"Itu mudah—" crep. Sekali lagi gunting merah itu membelah udara. Bagai sihir, Aomine langsung muncul di depan mereka.

—"Ternyata Akashicchi bisa nyulap-ssu!" kata-kata polos itu meluncur selamat melalui bibir model Kise.

* * *

**Empat—king's house**

"Selamat datang di istanaku," Akashi menyeringai—dan detik itu juga Midorima men-cap Akashi sebagai pengidap chuunibyou.

Ini buruk—bagi Kise. Bulan lalu ia mengunjungi rumah Akashi untuk meminta strategi yang bagus saat pertandingan Kaijo nanti, naas dia malah tersesat dan tewas disiksa alligator milik Akashi.

—Lantas, kenapa ia bisa disini? Pokoknya, Kise tidak-akan-mau melangkahkan kakinya sembarangan di rumah emperor ini. reaksi Kise memang lebih mirip siswa yang ketahuan merokok di aula sekolah, yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi kawan-kawannya ("Wah, rumah Akashi-kun besar seperti biasa") setidaknya Kise tau catatan gelap rumah-alih-alih-istana tersebut.

"TUNGGU-SSU! Pastikan jangan melangkah sembarangan di rumah Akashicchi!" gara-gara itu, ia menjadi paranoid sendiri. Suara iblis menginstrupsi "Memangnya kenapa, Ryouta?"

Kise kicep. "K-k-karena ini rumah Akashicchi, ja-jadi kita tidak boleh berlaku sembarangan disini…?" itu hanya dalih. Sebenarnya Kise ingin bilang 'KARENA RUMAHMU BANYAK ALIGATORNYA AKASHICCHI!' terima kasih sekali lagi pada gunting ajaib Akashi yang membuat Kise menelan ucapannya bulat-bulat.

"Tidak apa, kalian sudah kuanggap sahabat—yang merangkap menjadi budak—jadi anggap saja rumah sendiri" Akashi tersenyum cerah, saking cerahnya mampu membuat kulit Aomine sangsi—oke, personifikasinya kelewatan.

"Tidak ada atribut pesta disini, Akashi-kun." Kuroko angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja sebelum kita memulai pesta, kita harus saling mengenali agar lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya, kita akan melakukannya di kamarku," mas, kata-katanya ambigay.

* * *

**Lima—pembicaraan pria**

Manis.

Manis seperti— "Aka-chin, kuenya manis."

"Terima kasih, Atsushi"

Kuroko memeluk bantal dengan seprei berwarna merah muda, Midorima sibuk mengobservasi kamar Akashi—yang entah kenapa terlihat sederhana, hanya saja dengan ukuran super—Murasakibara seperti dialog diatas, sedang mencicipi jamuan yang berupa kue berwarna-warni, Kise dan Aomine sendiri lebih memilih loncat-loncat di atas tempat tidur Akashi.

Alih-alih pembicaraan pria, mereka malah lebih mirip cewek-cewek yang berpesta pajama sambil bergosip.

"Oke, langsung saja, Shintarou! Apa cita-citamu?"

Midorima menyemburkan teh yang ia minum—jorok memang. Sebenarnya mau Akashi tuh apa?!

"T-tapi kenapa harus bertanya soal hal kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, nanodayo?!" Midorima mendesah, ia gagal paham dengan pikiran seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ambil sisi positifnya saja, kita bisa mengetahui cita-citamu," itu sih sisi positifnya dikamu saja, Akashi.

"Uh, err… dokter, nanodayo" Midorima hanya menjawab seadanya, Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Alasannya?" wajah Midorima memerah. ayolah, haruskah ia memberitahu jika ia merasa keren memberantas nama-nama penyakit—yang ia anggap keren seperti parabola, epilepsi, dan sebagainya—seakan dia melakukan sikap heroik dengan itu? Mau diletakan dimana urat malunya?!

"Hanya satu pertanyaan sisanya rahasia, nanodayo!" ia tentu harus menolak.

"Baik, berikutnya giliran Shintarou." Akashi kalem.

"Kise, apa warna kesukaanmu?" ok, Midorima terbawa arus, sehingga ia bertanya sembarangan saja. Masa bodoh dengan jawaban, setidaknya ia tidak dipaksa menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Kise tersenyum riang "Biru—" Aomine siap nyanyi lagu 'we are the champion' "—yang ga redup tapi," jawaban polos Kise sukses mematahkan hati Aomine dan membuat Akashi menajamkan guntingnya.

(Diam-diam Aomine humu)

* * *

**Enam—nabe**

"Semua, Berkumpul" Akashi memberi pengarahan, ya, mereka sekarang sedang berada di salah satu ruangan—sejenis aula mungkin, tenang anda tidak salah baca, memang salah satu. berarti masih ada ruangan **lainnya.** Jangan lupakan fakta kesuksesan keluarga Akashi.

"Karena hari ini hari ulang tahunku, maka pagi ini kita makan nabe—" Akashi tersenyum. Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima terlihat tak terima.

"Oi, Akashi, kamu itu kaya kan? Kok hanya nabe?" Daiki mengurek telinganya—tenang itu manusiawi, semua orang pasti pernah melakukannya. Midorima dan Kise mengiyakan. Setidaknya seharian ini makanan mereka harus terjaga—memangnya kalian tinggal di sana berapa lama?

"—Niatnya sih makan steak dengan daging kalian, tapi karena itu permintaan Tetsuya(ku) jadi gitulah, lagipula makan nabe itu cukup menurunkan derajatku, Daiki" jawab Akashi, Aomine telak.

Midorima menatap Akashi dengan horror, perkiraannya selama ini ternyata benar, Akashi adalah seorang ka—SYUT! "Aku bercanda Shintarou, mana mungkin aku kanibal," Logat yang mencurigakan Akashi, seperti maling rambutan yang ketahuan basah sama pak erte.

* * *

**Tujuh—hadiah**

"Ini Akashicchi~ untukmu-ssu~" Akashi menatap kado dari Kise dengan heran, "Apa ini? Lensa kontak? Untuk apa, Ryouta?"

Kise hanya terbatuk, lalu menjawab "Jaga-jaga kalau Akashicchi kangen warna matanya yang dulu, jadi aku beliin warna yang sama-ssu!" Oh, sungguh mulia sekali niatmu Kise, hanya cara penyalurannya saja yang salah.

"Kalau ini dariku, nanodayo" Akashi kembali melihat kado Midorima dengan awkward "Shintarou, apa yang bisa kugunakan dari kupon belanja ini?"

"Hitung-hitung sebagai tambahan dan lucky item, nanodayo" tentu saja tidak sepenuhnya benar, Midorima hanya melupakan hal yang paling krusial pada hari ulang tahun seseorang—yaitu kado. Untungnya setelah menggali saku celananya, ia menemukan kupon belanja itu ("Aku mempunyai kupon itu bukan berarti aku suka belanja seperti ibu-ibu nanodayo").

"Hadiah dariku, Aka-chin," sekali lagi—Akashi mengerutkan keningnya, kali ini disusul aura hitam dari punggung raja merah tersebut "Atsushi, kamu mau mengejek aku atau apa?" yap, ditangannya terdapat sebuah kupon—bukan kupon biasa, melainkan kupon susu gratis selama setengah tahun.

"Aku memenangkannya dari sebuah lucky draw, dan setelah berpikir beberapa lama, ada baiknya aku berikan ke Aka-chin, siapa tau Aka-chin bisa tinggi dengan program itu…" jawab Murasakibara, seadanya. Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendengar teman—bawahannya—yang paling penurut itu.

"Akashi, aku memberimu majalah mai—" "—Kutolak, Daiki."

Manik Akashi menatap ke arah manik biru laut Kuroko, dengan tatapan meminta. Ya, sungguh aneh jika Tetsuya tidak memberinya hadiah—di hari istimewa ini. "Akashi-kun, ini hadiah dariku. semoga kamu suka, Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menunduk, tidak berani menatap Akashi langsung.

Ah, sebuah syal rajutan berwarna merah? Bikinan sendiri, lagi. Tetsuya memang tahu yang Akashi suka. "Sayang sekali aku tidak menyukainya, Tetsuya…" jawaban Tetsuya? Tentu saja tubuhnya serasa runtuh, ia sudah membuat syal itu dengan penuh kasih sayang mengorbankan latihan basketnya selama musim dingin ini—bahkan menolak ikut training camp musim dingin.

"Karena, Aku jauh terpikat pada pembuatnya dibandingkan syalnya"

Akashi gagal gombal.

Wajah Kuroko memerah—sampai ke telinga. Mempunyai gebetan yang suka ngegombal plus yandere itu memang susah.

* * *

**[end]**

* * *

—"Oh iya, Momoi-san mana?"

"Lupa diundang."

Dan saat Aomine kembali, ia mendapat hujan lokal dari Momoi

* * *

**[end (again)]**

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN, SEI-KUN**

**Aka sedang membongkar folder, dan menemukan fik ini—dan setelah mengacak ngacaknya, akhirnya termodifikasi jadi gini. Tapi, bener, dari nabe sampai seterusnya itu aka ngeblank (soal nabe, aka kurang bahan. Yang aka tau, aka membelinya murahan dari supermarket terdekat. Dan waw harganya masih lumayan mahal bagi aka. 3000 yen).**

**Dan ini terinspirasi dari doujin—yang aka lupa nama artistnya—hanya saja kalau di doujin, Kuroko yang bilang Aku-lebih-mencintai-Akashi-kun atau apalah itu. Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, pokoknya sehabis ini aka akan membuat ficnya Kaneki~ mumpung ultahnya sama—walau mungkin telat.**

**Kurang lebihnya bisa disalurkan lewat review~**


End file.
